1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Java 2 enterprise edition—common object request broker architecture connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector for managing common object request broker architecture connections from a Java 2 enterprise edition compliant application server to an enterprise information system.
2. Background Information
A client connected to an application server program through a computer network may request the services of an enterprise information system (EIS). For example, a client may be connected to a web application server program through the internet. The web application server program may enable the client to request the services of an external enterprise information system that provides the information infrastructure for an enterprise to clients of the enterprise. For example, an enterprise information system may offer a set of information services to clients of an enterprise.
Common object request broker architecture (CORBA) defines interfaces for each individual unit of running software that combines functionality and data, i.e., for each object. A client that wants to invoke an operation on an object must use the defined interface to specify the operation it wants to perform. For example, a service manager in a telecommunications environment may process only CORBA requests from a client to access and change service information.
Currently, vendor-specific architectures are used to integrate application servers and enterprise information systems. The Java 2 enterprise edition (J2EE) specification is being developed to define a standard architecture for integrating application servers and enterprise information systems. Nevertheless, even if J2EE is widely adopted, a legacy enterprise information system such as a telecommunications service manager may still process only CORBA requests from an application server program. If an application server program operates according to the J2EE architecture that is being developed, a J2EE—CORBA connector will be required to establish and maintain CORBA connections with an enterprise information system. For example, a J2EE—CORBA connector will be required to enable a J2EE compliant application server program to convey client requests to the legacy service manager.
Accordingly, a J2EE—CORBA connector is required to integrate a J2EE compliant application server and a enterprise information system that uses CORBA. A customizable deployment descriptor is also required to customize the deployment and management of each CORBA connection. Moreover, a method of integrating the J2EE—CORBA connector with the application server is required.
To fulfill the needs set forth above, a J2EE enterprise information system (EIS) common object request broker architecture (CORBA) connector is provided.